Alliance Bingo Battle 16
.png |start jst=12:00 August 23 2017 |end jst=22:59 August 28 2017 | Karma |Rank Reward | White Panacea |Rank Reward | White Healing Coat |Rank Reward | Divine Panacea |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Eunice |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Suiren |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Kagura |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 16th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the Her First Test event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! Alliance Bingo Battle Renewal ①An Panel has been added at the center of the Bingo Sheet！ You can obtain special rewards by defeating the Archwitch！ ②SUPER FEVERTIME has been added！ If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVERTIME, you will enter a SUPER FEVERTIME period. During this period, obtained points will triple. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVERTIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled！ The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack/Defense and Points increases. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 on August 25th to 22:59 on August 25th (JST) 8:00 on August 28th to 22:59 on August 28th (JST) During this period, the amount of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【16th Event Schedule】 August 23rd ～ August 28th (JST) 1 08:00 ～ 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on 8/23 2 12:00 ～ 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ～ 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ～ 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 16th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after August 28th when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. ■Reward Information You can obtain the KARMA card if you are ranked within top 300 and the HEALING COAT material card if you are ranked within top 2000. If you amalgamate GUR PANACEA that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward with the HEALING COAT material card that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR PANACEA. ※GUR PANACEA is a special card that possesses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR PANACEA Mass Soothing (Max Lv) * Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power / 20% chance Activation: 1 【Autoskill】 * When own soldier fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 50% chance In addition, the newly released LR MAIDEN has been added to this event reward lineup. ※The MAIDEN can be used to evolve another card of the same rarity. ※The parameters may become lower when a MAIDEN card is used to evolve than using the same copy of the card. ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 16th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 23:59 on September 4th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times